


Playing A Trick On Kai

by Berryberryblitz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Funny, Kaichi - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks, fluff overload, miwa is sneaky, oblivious aichi, poor aichi, poor kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Miwa persuades Aichi to play a little trick upon Kai to see how he really feels and things get slightly interestingKaichi
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 31





	Playing A Trick On Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 25 2015

"Neh Aichi, do you want to have some fun?"

Miwa asked as he playfully nudged the blue haired boy who was sitting beside him with his elbow.

"Sure, what do you have in mind Miwa?"

The younger boy asked the blond, sapphires sparkling with curiosity as he wondered what his friend was planning.

"You see Kai over there sleeping?"

The smaller boy nodded as his gaze travelled towards the brunette who had fallen asleep with a black and white cat, soundly sleeping on his lap .

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

Aichi whispered softly, sapphires looking back towards the blond.

"Yeah, and I know that he has a thing for you?"

"A thing? He has something he wants to give me?"

The blue haired boy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion as he wondered why the older teen would actually want to give him something.

A sigh emitted from the blond as he face palmed himself at the younger boy's comment.

"No...... That's not what I meant Aichi....."

"It's not? Then what did you mean?"

The smaller of the two questioned in confusion.

"I meant that he has feelings for you"

The blond whispered with a sly grin, causing a deep shade of scarlet to manifest upon the blue haired boy's face.

"F-feeling for me?..... "

The smaller boy asked in shock, the blond nodded, his grin growing wider from seeing Aichi's reaction.

"Yep, I can easily see that your cute charm has affected Kai"

The smaller boy quickly shook his head, not believing Miwa's statement at all.

"No! there's no way that Kai would like me, he barely even talks to me"

The blue haired boy whispered softly in disbelief. Grey pools flickered with amusement as the blond watched the younger.

"Oh really? I've known Kai for years, I know him better than he even knows himself"

"......"

Aichi was silent as his sapphire gaze trailed towards the brunette, his blush darkening when he looked at his sleeping face before he turned back to look at the blond.

"There's just no way though...."

Aichi whispered softly, a slight trace of sadness was laced within his voice.

"I know how you can find out for sure Aichi"

The blond as he winked at the younger boy.

"How....... It's not that I really want to know.... I'm just curious....."

The blond suppressed a silent snicker, he could easily read through the younger boy who was twiddling his thumbs together nervously.

"All you need to do is......"

Sapphires widened and Aichi's cheeks flushed as he listened to what Miwa had whispered into his ear.

"T-there's no way I can to that!"

The younger boy whined in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. The blond shrugged and shook his head slowly with a smile on his face.

"Then I guess you will never know the truth of how Kai actually feels about you."

"........... Fine I will do it.... But only because I'm curious....."

The younger boy replied nervously as he looked around, thankful that the only other person currently in the shop was Misaki, who was busy indulging herself in a book.

Slowly and quietly, the blue haired boy crept over towards the sleeping brunette, a blush evidently present upon the timid youth's face.

Sapphires gazed upon the brunette's sleeping for but a few seconds before he shyly leaned in to place a small kiss upon the older's cheek.

Jades slowly opened, clouded slightly with sleep, they gazed into bright sapphires before widening as he realized what the younger had just done.

"Why did you do that?!"

Kai said as he looked at the blue haired boy who was now furiously blushing so that his face rivalled that of a rose's petals.

The younger boy placed a finger to his lips adorably as he crouched slightly and tilted his head, sapphires sparkling with innocence.

"What do you mean?"

The boy whispered softly, causing the brunette to blink a few times in confusion.

"You just kissed my cheek while I was sleeping!"

"Sleeping? Silly you're still asleep, this is a dream"

"A dream?"

"Yeah..... And you made me do something so embarrassing in your dream....."

Aichi whimpered as he made sapphires glisten with false tears, making the observing blond smirk from afar.

"Ah don't cry...."

The brunette replied softly as he knelt down slowly and gently held the younger boy's shoulders reassuringly.

"But you confused me.... Making me do that then denying me...."

Aichi pretended to sniff sadly, he was surprised that the older teen had actually tried to comfort him.

"No..... You're right, I'm sorry, even if this is a dream I don't want to see you cry Aichi"

The brunette whispered before leaning towards the smaller boy and placing a gentle kiss upon the younger's lips.

Aichi froze in shock, when he regained his senses, he pushed the older teen away and ran out the door of the card shop, blushing furiously all the way.

Kai just stood motionless as he stared at the door in confusion, Miwa snickered lightly as he walked up beside him.

"Wow Kai, didn't think that you were the kind to be so bold!"

"What are you talking about.....?"

The blond's eyes gleamed in amusement as he swung his arm around the brunette's neck.

"I told Aichi to play a trick on you"

"....... Wait....... I'm awake?...."

Jades went wide in shock as the brunette shrugged his friend's arm off of him.

"Yep, I can't believe you fell for it, poor Aichi must be so confused, he said you'd never have feelings for him!"

"I never expected Aichi to do that.... That's why I thought it was a dream...."

The blond raised a curious brow at the brunette.

"Oh so you often have similar or even more graphic dreams of Aichi?"

A faint shade of pink tinged the brunette's face after the blond's remark.

"What the?! .... Tch I'm leaving!"

The blond giggled mischievously as he watched the brunette storm out of the card shop.

"So I was right"

Miwa sighed to himself. The brunette walked into a younger boy because his mind was filled with confused thoughts.

"Oww....."

Jades opened in surprise as he looked down to see Aichi crouched on the ground rubbing his head.

"Aichi?"

"Ah Kai..... I'm sorry about before...."

The younger whispered as he got up and brushed himself off before bowing and turning to leave.

"Wait...."

The smaller boy froze when he felt the brunette's hand upon his own shoulder.

"What do you want?...."

Aichi whispered softly, sapphires glimmering towards the ground as he lowered his head sadly.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry...."

"You didn't do anything wrong Kai...."

The older teen shook his head, jades softening as he gazed upon the smaller boy.

"You're wrong...... I most likely scared you when I touched you like that... I thought it was a dream..."

Sapphires widened in shock as they gazed up into deep jades.

"You mean you really feel that way about me?...."

The blue haired boy asked as a blush began to make its appearance upon both of the teens faces.

The brunette nodded slowly, looking away in embarrassment.

"I guess you think I'm disgusting...."

"No!"

Sapphires sparkled brightly as the younger boy's blush deepened.

"........"

Kai was silent due to shock from the smaller boy suddenly standing on the tips of his toes to plant a light kiss upon his face.

Deep jades gazed down into steady sapphires as the two gazed at each other.

"Aichi?....."

"I like you to Kai"

The smaller whispered softly as an adorable smile crept its way upon his face.

"I'm glad....."

Miwa grinned as he observed everything that happened between his two friends.

"A perfect success!"

The blond laughed as he turned away from the window to allow the new couple to have some space.

**Author's Note:**

> Very old thing


End file.
